destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chalk Canyon
|type=Track |level=2 |length=4.41 miles (7.09 km) |diameter= |previous=Pine Hills Raceway |next=Caprio County Raceway }} Chalk Canyon is a track in , the second in order. The track is set in a canyon environment. The course features elements such as two huge jumps of which one goes over a deep gravel pit while the other could result in your car performing a 360 degree mid air roll, a steep hill with a kink at the top and two tunnels. It has several sharp corners. There are 5 laps in this track. Chalk Canyon is the second longest track in the game, with a length of 4.41 miles (7.09 km), behind Ultimate Destruction. It is probably the most well known and favourite DD2 track by all players, partly because it appeared on the first demo released to the public. Although not the most hardest track in the game, it could be a huge challenge in advanced seasons or even in practice mode/first season where you start as the first car in the grid. Tips and tactics *On the very first curve to the right, there's a kink on the left side of such curve. It isn't a problem on the first time, but mostly on the following laps passing by on full speed, if the car goes in will result on a considerable jump and losing control. Avoid it by just leaving gas or braking (without leaving gas) for nearly a second just before the curve and taking it on the right. *Almost at the start of the track there's a sharp corner after a straight path which could be a problem in any way. When starting the race as the first car is essential to pass it without touching the walls, otherwise you'll lose speed with the chance of being hit by the following cars, which could result in a huge collision, being surpassed by the other competitors thus losing all (or most) chances to win the race. The best tactic to pass through the sharp corner in full speed is leaving gas for nearly a second when you're entering it, but without brake. This works every time you're passing it. And for when you start the race in the mid or the end of the grid, try to take the first positions before reach it and then be skillful to pass, or just leave the rest of the cars to pass before you. They collide with each other easily, giving you a chance to avoid the crashed cars thus winning position. *There's two huge jumps on the track. The first one goes to a gravel pit which is quite easy. The second one leads to a deep downhill, where you can perform some air twists using a kink at the top. This second jump is quite complicated to overcome, at least driving the Pro car. Going at full speed (avoiding the kink) performs a very huge jump, losing control over the car when landing and crashing onto the walls. To avoid this, the best tactic is to leave gas or even brake for nearly a second before the jump, then you'll avoid the flight driving down the downhill at full speed. *Right after the second jump, the downhill leads to a small jump at the start of a pronounced curve to the right. That small jump always causes a total lose of control over your car and all other AI competitors. The only way to avoid it is to leave gas before pass it going completely straight. If the car is just a bit going to the right when jumping it will lose control thus crashing onto the walls and/or being crushed by the others cars.But if you steer correctly by the small jump you can drift through the big curve. Don't be a filthy casual and just practice it like a pro. *On the final straight path to the finish line there's a bunch of bumps on the left side, avoid them or the car will lose control there going so fast. Trivia *On the big jump when landing just beneath the slope, the car may glitch out and start spinning uncontrollably. *Chalk Canyon is located in the Colorado state of the USA, according to the manual. Category:Tracks Category:Tracks in Destruction Derby 2